Sailor Wars Episode I: Senshi and Jedi
by Aiko Hotaru
Summary: Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars have faced countless things before with the other Senshi, aliens from other worlds, power hungry leaders and fierce monsters, however they weren’t prepared for two darker forces. With the other Senshi as traitors or dead, c
1. Prologue: Beginnings and Fears...

Summary: 

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars have faced countless things before with the other Senshi, aliens from other worlds, power hungry leaders and fierce monsters, however they weren't prepared for two darker forces. With the other Senshi as traitors or dead, can these two strong warriors possibly make it to a legendary council in time to get help. Find out in our story, Sailor Wars Episode I: Senshi and Jedi….

Title of story: 

Sailor Wars Episode I: Senshi and Jedi…

Time period of Sailors: 

3 years after Galaxia fight. Inners are 19, except Raye and Amy: 18 and Outers (except Taru and Sets) are 22. Hotaru: 16, Setsuna: 999 billion. Mamoru: 23

Time Period for Jedi: 

Phantom Menace Episode. Anakin: about 8 or 9 or 10, whatever age he is in the movie. Amidala: bout 14 or 15. Qui Gon: old. Obi-Wan Kenobi: 17. Master Yoda: 800 something. Other Jedi masters are how old they look. Sith Lord Darth Maul: 18. Sith Lord Master Palpatine: old. Gungan Lord: 52. Jar-Jar Binks: 21. Rests are respective ages. 

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to Lucas and Sailor Moon belongs to a ton of different people like Tokyo Pop! Ja ne! 

Prologue: 

Darth Maul smiled at his master, his yellow gaze laughing evilly. His master, Palpatine smirked through his cape, his eyes watching the weak planet before them in a giggling sense. "My master…I have word of strong forces here…" Darth Maul spoke softly, as to not upset the mood in which his master was. "I know, my apprentice. Fear not. None of these 'SENSHI' can defeat the dark side…" The younger male bowed to his master, before turning to find these Senshi. 

Hotaru sighed as she stared at Raye. The two locked eyes for an instant in understanding. "We can beat these things no problem." An overconfident Minako spoke. "I agree." Haruka added, as Michiru lean on her. Hotaru stared into Raye's lighter purple eyes, knowing what was true and what was false. "You can't take this enemy too lightly, Senshi." She told all of them, her voice rich and deep with emotion. "Shut up Tomoe. I know we can handle them!" Mamoru said from his position on the floor where he was making out with Usagi. Hotaru rose and left the room, "You're overconfidence and pride will end you all." She heard another speak. Hotaru turned to see Raye now standing next to her. A dozen feathers cropped around her hair. She held back the sensation to giggle. "Pillows again." She commented more an answer than a question. Raye nodded. 

The two warriors sat down in the back of the temple. "Hotaru, you and I both know what the others became like after the fight with Galaxia. They only worry over their own needs now." Raye told the younger teen. "They're pride and self-respect has made them weak, weak against enemies, weak against mind and weak against everything, even themselves." Hotaru's angelic voice spoke seriously. Raye nodded again and sighed. "What can we do?" She questioned the smaller girl. Hotaru glanced at her. "We wait the evil out…and protect this world as best we can, friend…" Raye smiled at the word. It was a rare occurrence that Hotaru referred to anyone as friend anymore. After Chibi-Usa left, Hotaru had moved from her parents' apartment into one of her own. Using her father's money to live off of, the young teen showed great ingenuity and wisdom long beyond her years. Raye had offered her homage at the temple, but the stubborn teen only came by to train with the fire warrior. The two physics of the Senshi knew evil was going to appear and knew they had to be ready to face it. Pluto had helped in the effort to keep the training a secret and the great rise in power both Raye and Hotaru had. Raye was now stronger than all of the Inners and Neptune put together and Hotaru had reached a level beyond that of Eternal Sailor Moon. Her powers were very many reaching Sailor Cosmos level. As the girls' powers had grown, so had the two Senshi. 

Hotaru was no longer a meek and weak looking teen, she had more defined curves and well shaped muscles giving her a wondrous look. Hotaru also stood a good 9 inches taller than before. Her white complexion was now a pearly white between skin and silk. Her large violet eyes hadn't changed much, except in getting a shade deeper in color. Her hair, still a black color, had darkened a shade to when in the light it gave off a silvery white appearance. Her hair was longer now too. A long thing braid raced along down her back held off by a black ponytail. Although Hotaru's appearance had changed, her taste in clothing still hadn't. She still wore blacks and purples but, thanks to Raye's persistence wore grays, maroon and whites. 

Raye had grown into quiet a woman as well. Her body was definitely that of a woman. Her sharp curves were even greater than Hotaru's were and her height had grown at least 2 inches. Her dark tanned skin was still the same in complexion and her violet eyes had gone a shade toward the ruby side. Her black hair was beginning to turn a maroon mixed with black color and had begun to be worn into a weak bun around the base of her neck. Her clothes consisted of reds, rubies and blacks, but now had added some dark oranges and silvers. 

Together the two friends looked very much alike. But as they had learned from Pluto that was all meant to be. The two were cousins. Hotaru's father being the second prince of Mars, Raye's uncle. So, the relationship between the two was deeper than many of the senshi. The two had become best friends, and had trained together for the last 3 years. All that mattered to them now, was saving this world, but with an enemy of Siths, can you do that?

TBC…

Next time on Sailor Wars Episode 1: Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn face off against Darth Maul in a uphill battle to save earth. Can they possibly succeed? Will their homes be lost? What will happen? Next chapter: Chapter 1: Hellos and Goodbyes…


	2. Chapter 1: Hellos and Goodbyes...

By Aiko Hotaru

Summary: 

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars have faced countless things before with the other Senshi, aliens from other worlds, power hungry leaders and fierce monsters, however they weren't prepared for two darker forces. With the other Senshi as traitors or dead, can these two strong warriors possibly make it to a legendary council in time to get help. Find out in our story, Sailor Wars Episode I: Senshi and Jedi….

Title of story: 

Sailor Wars Episode I: Senshi and Jedi…

Time period of Sailors: 

3 years after Galaxia fight. Inners are 19, except Raye and Amy: 18 and Outers (except Taru and Sets) are 22. Hotaru: 16, Setsuna: 999 billion. Mamoru: 23

Time Period for Jedi: 

Phantom Menace Episode. Anakin: about 8 or 9 or 10, whatever age he is in the movie. Amidala: bout 14 or 15. Qui Gon: old. Obi-Wan Kenobi: 17. Master Yoda: 800 something. Other Jedi masters are how old they look. Sith Lord Darth Maul: 18. Sith Lord Master Palpatine: old. Gungan Lord: 52. Jar-Jar Binks: 21. Rests are respective ages. 

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars! Star Wars belongs to Lucas and Sailor Moon belongs to a ton of different people like Tokyo Pop! Ja ne! 

Chapter 1: Hellos and Good-byes…

Darth Maul landed his speeder in an area of the city of Tokyo these self-proclaimed heroes' were supposed to be constantly fighting. He could see an odd looking and ancient type of temple that resembled a hut. Inside, he could sense at least 7 life forces. A few particularly strong in the force. Smiling to himself, he promised to keep those who were strong alive, for his master's will. He continued to feel around the area, there was a dying life force inside the area, strangely strong in the powers of both the Dark side and good side of the force, another force that was leaving the area and two extremely high life forces. These two, his mind told him, were to be saved to the last. Soon, he allowed his own dark powers to rise, igniting the lightsaver and slashing into the room occupied by the 7 figures. 

The Inners and Outers present in the room let out squeals of surprise as a dark shadowed figure entered the room. He came so suddenly none of them had time to prepare for battle. A strange double beam like sword stretched out from a metal structure in his hand. All that could be seen of him was a dark black color. Everyone only saw black, and of course two yellow dark evil eyes. As Mamoru and Usagi rose to begin the fight they were slashed down in a few quick movements. In an angered effort, Haruka and Michiru assaulted him, but too were cut down. The different sets of lovers lay side by side as the blood that made their lives flow drained from them. "Hmm…not very strong are you?" The dark creature hissed. Makoto growled, her patience almost lost. In a swift second she had tripped the thing, forcing it to land on it back side. It grunted somewhat, the hood of the cape coming off. "My, aren't you a feisty one…" It smiled. Red and black face, yellow eyes and horn like items spurting from its forehead, Ami described it as best she could or as any normal person would, "Devil." Minako glanced at Makoto. Standing opposite of her dear friends the two nodded, an evil look taking on their faces. "Wait…You're friends are gone…" The creature hissed. "Do you still hold allegiance to them now?" Minako and Makoto glanced at Ami, whom glared at the thing. "Of course not." The brainy scout replied. "Then why fight me?" It questioned. "You would strike us down, devil thing." Makoto sneered. "Really? I only wanted to know if you seeked great power?" The creature's shining double blades disappeared as he placed a metal object on his belt. "We could benefit from each other's gifts…" Minako supplied. "Yes…we all could benefit from each other, Ms. Minako…" Came a bone chilling voice. The three Inners turned to see a darker, more sinister looking man. He appeared human enough. "What? How?" Minako was stopped by Makoto's stern arm, "Who are you and what do you mean?" The blue haired teen next to them spoke, a dark clouded look taking over her eyes. 

Hotaru watched the fight and talks from the distance, her keen perception of hearing allowing her to listen in on the traitors as they were in her mind. 'They always did care too much about themselves than anyone else.' Her mind stated calmly. Raye's hard yet firm grip on her arm told her that they had best find Pluto. "We can't reveal ourselves to these traitors and their friends…" Raye whispered into her ear. (Telepathy is better Raye…It'll help us get past them faster.) The younger raven-haired teen spoke to Raye's mind. With a nod the two were off, unaware of the dark power that traced them. 

Pluto gazed at Hotaru and Raye as they came running up. Her eyes fixed with Raye's in a moment of sadness. She hugged her young adopted child, as a wave a reality hit them. "Do not blame yourselves…My dear friend, My dear daughter. Please do not blame each other… or yourselves." She spoke in a soft serene voice. "We know, Sets-mama…They did not listen to us…but we knew and know now, I guess the future was only meant to be a once in a chance life…" Hotaru gently told the sad woman. "I'm glad I have taught you well…" Setsuna smiled at the girl, giving her a pat on the head swiftly. "That is true, Setsuna-san. That is true." Raye spoke in a soft calming sound. "Pass through the gateway. We may not have protected the Prince or Princess, but at least we can save our homes…Hurry now!" Setsuna pushed the two girls towards the door. "Grip hands and think of the Jedi Knight's world of Coruscant…or better yet…of the Jedi council…or at least the Jedi Temple…" Hotaru sighed as Setsuna kept stuttering about the different world. Sighing she looked at a slightly annoyed Raye, "Shall we go?" She questioned her companion quietly. In a single moment the two rushed through the door of time and dimensions off to another universe in search of one thing help. 

"Did you catch them, Darth Maul?" Minako questioned the taller male. He shook his head. "Do not fret my young apprentices…I know where they be…" The groups master approached the ex- Inners and the red and black faced male. "My master." All spoke at once, bowing before the older male. "My master…I have dispersed of the last senshi left in this universe, Sailor Pluto…But Saturn and Mars escaped me…" The golden eyed evil guy spoke. He looked up, hopeful his missions failure didn't make his master angry. "That is well, my young apprentice, or should I be calling you a young master now…" The older man smiled beneath his cape. "You, young master, are to train Ami in the ways of the Dark side…as I must train Minako and Makoto…then we shall fully reveal ourselves to the Jedi…" The man grinned at him. The two turned their attention to the three bowing on the ground, eyes evilly happy…

TBC..

Next time on Sailor Wars Episode 1: Senshi and Jedi…Sailor Saturn and Mars reach the Jedi Temple…but what more could be wrong than landing in on the meeting of the Jedi council? Find out in the next chapter of this exciting saga, Chapter 2: Landings and Adventures


	3. Chapter 2: Landings and Adventures...

By Aiko Hotaru

  
Summary: Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mars have faced countless things before with the other Senshi, aliens from other worlds, power hungry leaders and fierce monsters, however they weren't prepared for two darker forces. With the other Senshi as traitors or dead, can these two strong warriors possibly make it to a legendary council in time to get help. Find out in our story, Sailor Wars Episode I: Senshi and Jedi….

Title: Sailor Wars Episode 1: Senshi and Jedi

Chapter 2: Landings and Adventures…

Disclaimer: Same as always…

Hotaru and Raye fell down the dark portal. Thoughts of the Jedi temple raged in Hotaru's mind. Her purple gaze landed on Raye whom smirked as the two turned to fly faster through the portal. 

"Impossible! The Sith Lords have been extinct for a millennium…." One of the Jedi knights told them. "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing…" Mace Windu added. A sudden flash of light above everyone caught all the Jedi Knights and one Padawan's attention. The bright light continued to increase its steady radiance into a blinding moment. Then the room became dark. A high pitched set of screams were heard, before a thud. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn then captured the attention of the room. 

Sitting on top of Obi-Wan Kenobi was a young woman about his age. Her raven black hair was tucked away neatly into a small bun at the base of her neck. Startled light violet ruby eyes peered across the room. Her attire was also very strange. She was wearing a white puffed shirt, with a ruby colored vest and matching pants. In Qui Gon's arms was a smaller and younger looking teen. She too was glancing around the room quietly. Her eyes were a darker purple than the other's, and her hair a few shades darker as well. It almost shone with a purple hue. She wore a simple set of black shoes with a black short skirt that went about her knees. Her shirt was a strange dark red lined with black around the collar and sleeve's ends. Qui Gon blinked, knowing if not for his Jedi senses the girl would have made him look like the groaning boy infront of the Jedi council. Her friend leapt off of Obi-Wan and raced over to the girl in his arms. "Taru-chan?" The older girl seemed to question. "Think this is the place Raye-san?" The smaller girl made a movement to get out of the stranger's arms. He gently let her down, a sensation of enormous power running through him and the entire room. 

Hotaru blinked and looked upon the strange characters in this area. She felt them trying to probe her mind and felt a strange sensation racing through her back. She shivered slightly, feeling the great power radiate from the men and women around her. Raye must have felt it too, because they both looked around the room curiously. "Who are you, young ones?" The man who had caught Hotaru questioned gently. "Hotaru. Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru answered, feeling a calming sensation run through her. 

"I'm Raye. Hino Raye." Raye bowed slightly, as if they were still in Japan. "Where do you come from?" A dark skinned man asked. "Ja- Can't say unless we know we can trust you." Hotaru stopped herself from blurting out too much. Her hand lifted up the Senshi staff. "Trust us you can…" A green alien spoke. "You seek someone here no?" It questioned. Raye glanced at it slightly agitated. "We seek some group in need of dire assistance…we didn't mean to barge in on this little party." She crossed her arms. Her partner in the disturbance sighed.

"Raye-san…" The girl moaned then spoke in a foreign language the group did not understand. "Try to keep the anger and aggression down please! Just this once?" Hotaru asked her friend in Japanese. "Hai." Was her reply. 

"Who do you seek?" Windu asked the girls. "The…The Jedi Knights…" The smaller teen spoke. "Then you have found us young ladies." Qui Gon smiled, now crossing his arms in a content gesture. The older teen glared at the younger, whom shrugged her off. "Nice to meet you then Jedi…." Both girls bowed in respect. "So…" Obi-Wan began. "Exactly why are you here?" 

"We were sent here for our world, no…that's not the" The smaller one covered the elders' mouth. "Raye-san!" The girl hissed her face in a frown. "You know the rules…" She whispered in Japanese. The other nodded in reply. "We came here seeking help for our world…" Raye finished as Hotaru removed her hand. "Your world? The Naboo home Planet?" Obi-Wan guessed. "No." Hotaru nodded, allowing Raye to continue. "Earth." 

  
Qui Gon's eyebrow went up at that comment. Did she say Earth? The planet destroyed over 300 years ago, the home of the same Jedi that trained Yoda…It couldn't be, could it?

TBC…

More questions arise next time on Sailor Wars. The senshi face an even worse enemy than the Jedi's questions this time's fashion sense! HA! Seeya!


End file.
